The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of an herbaceous perennial of the genus, Persicaria, and known by the cultivar name of ‘Silver Dragon’. The genus Persicaria is a member of the family Polygonaceae.
The new cultivar is an open-pollinated seedling of Persicaria microcephala ‘Red Dragon’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,062). It was found in a cultivated area as a single plant growing among thousands of seedlings in a neighborhood backyard.